


Sober

by mikochin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, whats the point really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochin/pseuds/mikochin
Summary: Drinking party night. Hongbin thought he's the last man standing, but he was not.





	Sober

“Oh, you’re still awake.”

Hongbin looked up from where he was sitting on the cold bench outside at the balcony. He thought everyone had been knocked out from drinking too much but there’s Hakyeon, half-lidded and only seconds away from falling asleep, standing on the doorway like a lost bird.

“I want to get some fresh air.” Hongbin moved a little to the side so Hakyeon could sit beside him, but instead of sitting, the leader basically just hugged him and used his arm as a pillow.

If there were cameras around, Hongbin would shake Hakyeon off him like there's no tomorrow. But mostly, when they're all alone, he let the touch lingered. Hakyeon's touch always felt warm and comforting, just like his presence.

"Just go to bed already if you're that sleepy," Hongbin said, but there's no bite in his words. It's almost like he expected Hakyeon to do the opposite.

"Only if you're going with me."

Hakyeon was drunk and Hongbin knew he tended to be clingy to anyone at this state, but still he couldn't help the blush creeping up his face at the implication of his words. Hongbin shook his head to clear his mind a bit.

"Come on, I'll tuck you to bed."

Hakyeon only answered with whining but he didn't intend to move. So Hongbin did the only thing came to mind.

"Hop on." He moved Hakyeon's hands that'd been snaking around his waist to loop around his neck, all Hakyeon needed to do was bringing his feet to Hongbin's sides, but even that he couldn't do.

"What is this?" He asked, and Hongbin guessed he didn't even bother to open his eyes to see by himself.

"I'm giving you a piggyback ride to your bedroom. Come on. It's getting cold here."

"Hmmm," was Hakyeon answer, but he sounded satisfied.

Hakyeon was in no way light, but he was no Hyuk either, so Hongbin was fine. Also, Hakyeon’s smaller frame made it easier to be balanced on his back. He passed the living room and saw his other friends who passed out on the couch, floor, and above the table (that would be Jaehwan). Hongbin made sure not to accidentally kick anyone.

The door to Hakyeon’s room was slightly open so Hongbin just need to push it lightly with his foot to get inside. One step in and Hongbin felt like his senses were attacked by all things Hakyeon. It’s kind of overwhelming. He needed to get out of there fast.

He dropped Hakyeon lightly on the bed, blanket ready to be pulled over him, but Hakyeon caught his hand midway. Hongbin almost screamed out of terror.

“What?”

“You need to sleep too,” Hakyeon said, almost whiny.

“Of course. I’m heading straight to bed after this.” He smiled a little; the ever so dominating Hakyeon looked so cute and fragile like this, so he restrained from being sassy. “Good night.”

“No, I mean, you should just stay here.” Hakyeon patted the empty space on the bed beside him. “You’re just gonna play Overwatch if you come back to your room.”

No, Hongbin thought, he wouldn’t be sober enough to play without messing up and ruining his statistics.

“The others were passed out; they wouldn’t say a thing.”

“That’s not my concern.” It was, but he could just blame his drunken state if Hyuk decided to tease him about it later. But here, sleeping on the same bed with Hakyeon where both of them were under the influence…

“Come on. Just like the old times,” Hakyeon grinned, tugging on his hand.

The old times. It was where there were only the two of them. Hakyeon would sometimes stay at Hongbin’s house because his was too far away; Hongbin’s mother who rarely cooked at home would cook them something they both liked, and even though there’s a vacant room in the house, Hakyeon preferred to sleep in Hongbin’s bedroom anyway.

It was tempting, and oh, how Hongbin missed the old times. It was when he could have Hakyeon all for himself, before having to share him to four other people. Hakyeon always had enough love to share for everyone equally, but Hongbin was the greedy one.

“I am so drunk, Hyung,” Hongbin said finally, and that was his justification for the things he might do later that he would never have done sober.

So he climbed into Hakyeon’s bed, under the blanket, and reached for him. Hakyeon was the one who’s smaller now, so Hongbin could enveloped him in a hug and tucked him under his chin.

“I’m even more drunk,” Hakyeon retorted. Hongbin could hear him sighing. Hongbin started to worry whether this position made Hakyeon uncomfortable or even suffocated him but Hakyeon just snuggled closer and settled his hand on his waist softly.

Hongbin suddenly felt relaxed.

Even if tomorrow morning the guys woke up before him and found them in this position, Hongbin decided he really wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i supposed to finish my assignments so this is just the way i procrastinate. im sorry


End file.
